Who am I really
by bexs12345
Summary: meet Kim Crawford her family keeps moving around and every time she gives her self a new name this time it is Aubrey Crawford. but then she meets Jack will he be able to help her figuer out why she never goes by her real name and break down her walls? But hile he helps her will some of his own secrets come out? read and find out. KICK! maybe some Jika, Milton/Julie. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

First day of winter break! Okay i ment to upload this around 9:30am but then i ended up sleeping till 2:30, then i had to edit the story so yeah.

Disclaimer: NO OWN KICKIN' IT

* * *

(Kim's POV)

Another school. Another town. Who should I be this time? You see my real name is Kimberly Anna Crawford and I have to move a lot! So in every town I call myself by a different name. Last town was Anna Beth. The town before was Emma. But no matter how many names I give myself I use the same last name Crawford. Right now I am about to check myself in and since my dad promised me we would stay here in Seaford I put down my real name, of course no one in school will call me that though. I choses my name for school by using letters from my own. I think I will call myself...Aubrey. And Aubrey will be kinda nerdy, since I made sure to dress like that.I walked to my locker and got my books then headed to my AP I walked in there were only 3 seats left, 2 in the back one in the front. "Why hello you must be our new student."said the teacher. "Yes ma'am. I am Aubrey Crawford." I said then she pointed me to a seat in the back of the room. I went to sit in one of the empty one's when she said "Aubrey, that is another students serten seat that I have assigned him so would you please sit in the next one over." I nodded then moved over one. Then two guys burst in the room. One was a red-head, skin and bones, he also had something on that you think you wouldn't see on him a leather jacket that said 'KarateGeek'. The other one was super hot. He had long chocolate hair and chocolate eyes, was really buff, and had a leather jacket that said 'Karatestar/Bad-Boy'.

"Jack take your seat! Milton you stay."said the teacher. The boy with brown hair came back and sat in the sit next to mine. "JACK! DON'T LEAVE ME UP HERE TO DIE!"said the red-head. "Sorry Milton if I get another detection I will be grounded from karate wich means no tournaments, and that means Rudy gets out his crying boots! And you and me both know when Rudy gets out his crying boots it is trouble."said the kid who sat down next to me. "Anyway why were you late?"asked the teacher. "W-Well Jerry Martinez stole my books and I had to chase him, also Jack-"he stopped when he saw Jack giving him a look that said 'If you say anything more I will literally kill you!'. "Jack did what?"said the teacher."Well as I remember it i helped Milton by tackling Jerry but then a teach asked why I tackled him so we had explain the story."said the guy next to me, I think his name is Jack? Later on in class the teacher asked Jack what the answer was to 'When the day before yesterday was as far away from Thursday as the day after tomorrow will be from today?' (review to tell me the answer and a name they want in the story but if more than one person gets it the first person to get it will have the name in the story.) To me that was all a bunch of word salad but to Jack he got it right and could even explain it.

After school i could finally go to my locker and of course super hot and dreamy guy from all my classes, Jack, had the locker right next to mine. He turned to me. "I'm Jack, you?"he said. "Kim, but call me anything but Aubrey you die."i said as he chuckled and smriked. "So...are you into karate?"he asked. Then two girls came running up to Jack. "Jackson you leave this poor girl alone!"said the one with blonde hair.(Taylor Swift when she did her fearless/speak-now albums) She started to look for injuries on me. "Ash I didn't do anything."he said, annoyed? "Yeah right Jackass."said the brunette. (Victoria Justice on her last season in Zoey 101) Then he got out his phone. "MARTINEZ YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET TO MY LOCKER!"then he hung up his phone. One second later i heard a "MAKE WAY I NEED TO GET TO JACK OR HE WILL KILL ME OR MY GIRLFRIEND." everyone parted to oneside of the hallway leaving a clear path to Jacks locker. "Okay I'm here."said a Hispanic guy who was wearing a leather jacket that said 'Swagmaster!'

Jack was about to speak when his phone rang. "Hello?...Oh hey dad...Yeah Ashley and i will be right there...of course i cane pick it up for you." he said , sounding worried? Okay i may have only met him but i can almost read him like an open book. "Ash we have to go now!" said Jack. "But Jack i want to hung out with my new friend Kim."she said. "Excuse us for a minuet."said Jack as he pulled her away. "Ash...we...home...durnk...kill...come on."is what i heard Jack say before he pulled her back over. "Well we have to go and Jerry tell Rudy family problems, okay."said Jack as he and Ashley left.


	2. AN

Hi people of earth! I can't update this story right now because I have so many stories going on and I want to finish them so bad. I thought I could do this but I can't. I have 8 stories I am writing right now, I thought I could do It but I can't so I put this story on hold, it will be the 2nd off hold!

Love a sad Author


End file.
